


On Watch - Daryl

by m7storyteller



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy time for Daryl when Beth joins him on watch. (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/754201">Goes with On Watch - Beth</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Watch - Daryl

Daryl was on watch when Beth joined him.  He looked at her, waiting for whatever it was that she was going to say, but instead she just came closer to him, until she stood between his spread legs.  She gave him a sosft smile, before lowering down onto her knees, kneeling down in front of him.  He watched her fingers tremble as she reached for his belt.  She unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, slipping her hand inside.  
  
He groaned when he feels her cool hand wrap around his cock, squeezing him gently before stroking him from base to tip and back again.  His cock moved against her hand, as he caught her wrist, holding her still, "What're you doin'?"  
  
"I...", she flushed, feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I just thought you'd might, want to?  You know, after what you did to me the other day."  
  
His mind flashed to Beth, his fingers buried inside her sweet little pussy as he fucked her in his lap.  
  
"You don't have to.", he says, even though his cock thinks otherwise as it grows harder against her palm.  
  
"But I want to.", she looks up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, "Please, Daryl?"  
  
She looks so innocent, sitting between his legs, her hand in his pants wrapped firmly around his cock.  
  
When he doesn't say anything, she began to stroke him again, brushing her thumb over the tip and was rewarded with a drop.  She swipes her thumb over it, bringing it to her mouth for a taste, licking it away with the tip of her tongue.  
  
Daryl groaned, his head falling back against the wall as Beth pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.  She took him between her soft lips, flicking her tongue over the tip, sucking gently.  He  watched as she let him go, before licking a line from top to bottom and back again, swirling her tongue over him.  
  
Taking him back in her mouth, she closed her lips around him and sucked, making him groan as his hips jerked in response.  Beth laid her hands on his thighs, to hold him still, her head bobbing up and down as sucked his cock.  Daryl twirled her ponytail around with a finger, before wrapping it around his hand, holding her head down as fucked her mouth.  
  
The sound Beth made when he bumped the back of her throat with his cock vibrated through him, making him harder than he already was.  With every thrust into her warm and wet mouth, he got closer, feeling it deep inside.  He shook his head, "Beth, sweetheart...", he groaned, as she teased him with her tongue, "Oh, god."  
  
"Shit, damn it, fuck!", he's helpless as he closes his eyes, groaning as he loses what control he has over his body, spilling into her hot little mouth.  He opens eyes to look at her, only to watch in awe as she swallows.


End file.
